50ish States 50ish Hauntings
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: The gang is off on a road trip. Exploring one haunting in every state minus Hawaii and Alaska. What will become of them? And How Will they change? KCxRiley and JackiexSam
1. Intro

BEFORE YOU READ THIS PLEASE READ MY PROFILE :)

The gang is off on a road trip. Exploring one haunting in everystate minus Hawii and Alaska. What will become of them? And How Will they change? KCxRiley and JackiexSam

So know how each episode starts with that little blurb well this is supposed to be that little blurb.

This one is a really borning intro. If this is the fic chose to be continued it will get better.

Ok so the last time I was in an RV they had like a table booth thing so thats what I'm talking about later on.

* * *

"So you may have noticed this is not our usual headquarters, this is because we are in an RV on our way through almost all the 50 states to visit so many cool places." Riley said

"We will be visiting, so many cool places one that sounds pretty cool to me is the La Belle Cemetery in Oconomowoc, Wisconsin, where a high school near there's cross country team used to run through there, and how normal it was during the day, but some students decided to check it out a night, not so normal things happened to them." KC said.

"You know I can't wait to check out the Aquia Church in Virgina, it has some graves dating back to 200 years ago." Jackie said.

"I'm excited about the Lemp Mansion in St. Louis, apparently 4 members of the family who built the house killed themselves, and 3 killed themselves in the house." Said Sam.

"I know I can't wait to check out the Lincoln High School in Iowa, a haunted school a place we've never gone before." Zach said.

"Now I can't pick a place that seems the most exciting, or scary, but I hope we get amazing evidence." Riley said.

**Later**

Riley slide into the booth next to KC, watching her make files on the team laptop for each of the locations they were going to visit.

"So traveling the country all summer, what good be more fun?"

"I can't think of anything," she said turning off the laptop. "But right now I can't wait to get to our hotel, so we can get dinner and some sleep."

"That sounds nice right now."

"Riley ever get the feeling something bads gonna happen on one of the investigations?"

"No why?"

"I just have this weird feeling that in one of our future investigations somethings gonna happen, just this gut feeling."

"Ok guys we have made it to the hotel, we will get you all keys, then feel free to order room service, remember the company's paying for it."

They got there keys and quickly headed to their rooms The guys in 503 the girls in 505.

"So why don't we all have dinner in the guys room, theres no reason to go separate ways for dinner." KC chimmed in.

"Sure sounds good to us." Riley said before stepping to his room.

"See yah soon."

"Back atcha"


	2. OR: Breakfast

The gang is off on a road trip. Exploring one haunting in every state minus Hawaii and Alaska. What will become of them? And How Will they change? KCxRiley and JackiexSam

So this fic will be continued, the others I do hope to write, so I may toss in new chapters once in awhile if I get inspired, but this fic will be my focus.

So first off, I'm really excited,yet so unhappy about writing this. I'm unhappy because, it involves a load of research, for finding haunted places. I get scared easily. So I want to know if you guys know any scary ideas, for every state but the ones in the first chapter, and Oregon, since they are starting in Oregon and I have a place for them to go. Also each chapter will start with the states abbreviation, then the chapter title.

And he Union Hotel inspired me majorly. I have some hilarious ideas for future chapters. Finally who else loved Alcatraz, I was like Union Hotel is my favorite, nope nothing will beat it, then bam, I was like whoa. I also loved Santa Anita Race Track.

-To see Union Hotel, and Santa Anita Race Track you can watch them online.

How it starts is, Sam and Jackie are laying on Sam's bed, Zach is on like a pull out couch, crashed asleep, and Riley and KC are on Riley's bed.

* * *

"KC, should we go back to the room, you, me, and the guys are all about to crash," Jackie said stifling a yawn, from the place she was laying on Sam's bed.

"Not yet, the movie should be over soon, and I wanna pull, a prank on Riley before we leave," KC said yawning.

"Hey! I'm still awake, but barely," Riley said swatting her head from where he was laying on his bed.

The next morning.

"So I'll get the girls up," The female camera person Jill, said handing the key to the man next to her.

"And I'll get the guys," He said grabbing the key.

Jill put the key into the slot, and opened the door, she rushed back to the hall, "Hank, the girls aren't their room. Well, If the guys aren't in theirs, the might have gone down the restaurant, and gotten breakfast."

"Found them Jill," he said returning to the hall way.

"Aah teenagers ghost hunters so cute when they are asleep," Jill said jokingly.

"TIME TO GET UP KIDS! We have a busy day ahead of us."

Zach shot up from his place on the couch. Sam rolled over off his bed, and fell with a bang. Jackie pulled herself up.

"Riley and KC are heavy sleepers, They could sleep through a house burning down." Jackie said, looking over at the two before laughing.

"Aww look how cute they are!" Sam said pointing.

"Zach where's the camera?"

"Right here," Zach said grabbing it from one of the bags tossed on a chair, tossing the camera to Jackie.

Jackie pressed he on button and started taking pictures, well Sam grabbed Riley's phone, and also got pictures.

"Mom, 5 more minutes." KC mumbled, opening her eyes. KC stared at Sam and Jackie, who were still laughing taking pictures.

"What's going on," She said rolling over to face the wall.

"When'd Riley get there?" She said jumping up.

"Last night when you two fell asleep, you two are so cute, when you sleep, he had you all pulled close, it was like aww," Sam said laughing.

"Ok, kids settle down, we want to leave to check out the location by 10, then the rest of the day is ours, enjoy it. Now go get some food," Hank said leaving the room. Jill and the girls followed Hank.

15 minutes later.

The gang walked down to the hotel's restaurant to get breakfast. KC sat on the end, with Riley to her left, and Jackie to her right, next to Jackie was Sam, and Across from Sam was Zach. The waitress came to take their orders, and they were brought their food quickly.

"Thanks for the sausage," Riley said stabbing his fork into one of the sausage links on KC's plate.

"Thanks for the bacon," she said grabbing a piece off his plate.

"Thanks for some of your hash browns," he said scooping some unto his plate.

"Thanks for the toast."

"Thanks for the waffle."

"Thanks for the pancake."

"Can you guys stop stealing each others food and eat your own, we are supposed to leave in 20 minutes," Sam said finishing up his omelet.


	3. OR: Lunch and Case File

The gang is off on a road trip. Exploring one haunting in every state minus Hawaii and Alaska. What will become of them? And How Will they change? KCxRiley and JackiexSam

So here we go, I still need help with research and such, there is a list of states I need places for on my profile :) please feel free to research and find some crazy haunted places. The list will be updated hourly lmao.

CHAPTER 3!!!

Notes for this chapter, They have the gangs Ford Flex, and a big ole van, being trailered behind the RV, and the RV is only being used as headquarters. Oh and I do not have a floor plan for where they are investigating so some of it may be made up, yeah sorry about that. All reports are real, they may just not be where they are said to be. Also made up restaurant . I made it cause I had this whole plan, then there wasn't a restaurant like it near where they are investigating SO Some I MADE UP. Let's say the place they are going is like 25 minutes away from the hotel. Alright Ok.

* * *

"Hurry up you KC," Riley said pounding on the girl's doorway.

"We need to leave now."

"I'm coming," KC shouted through the door. KC grabbed the crews case file for this investigation, a camera, and a camcorder and headed for the door.

"Ready to go when you are," she said looking at Riley.

"Race you to the elevator," he said.

"Oh its on," she said taking off for the elevator.

"I win," she said pressing the button, as Riley got closer. They rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"Race you the the car," Riley said taking off for the car.

"I win!"

"I see how it is, we need a rematch, I don't know where and I don't know when, but there will be one," KC said climbing into the car, joining the rest of the gang.

"So we are heading to Comedysportz," Riley said getting into the car, and starting it.

"Its said to be haunted by an unknown Female apparition, and the workers, hear her laughing, and talking often," Zach said reviewing what he found out about the location.

"There are reports of one of toilets in the ladies room flushing by itself," added Sam.

"I think we'll need a camera on that," said Riley

"And of course there's the usual lights randomly appearing out of no where," said Jackie.

"Ok so I'll take sure the get some photos of the ladies room, and the back rooms, where the apparition is said to be the most often," KC said taking notes on the investigation at hand.

"So what do you guys want to do after, we go check out the place, the day is ours," Riley asked looking at the gang in the rear view mirror.

"Well its gonna be noon by the time we finish up, we could get some lunch, then go hang at the pool, till we shrivel up like prunes, or something," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good to me," the other 4 said at the same time.

The rest of the ride was short and quiet.

"It doesn't look, that scary, it looks quite normal," KC said looking at the building once out of the car.

"Ok so lets go talk to the manager, so we will know where to put cameras up, tomorrow," Riley said as he started to head for the door.

"Hey I'm Riley, this is KC,Jackie,Sam, and Zach, and we are here to investigate, the paranormal reports, this place has." Riley said introducing himself to the manager.

"Ok I'm Greg, and its pretty normal, but towards closing time, when it begins to be just you and a view other people, we get some crazy things," the manager said introducing himself.

"First there is a female presence, who you can hear talking and laughing, in the backroom, and the costume storage room. We have random orbs of light near the bar. And finally the second toilet in the ladies room, will randomly flush itself it," he said.

"Can we get some pictures, of these places, for the case file," KC asked.

"Knock yourself out, feel free to look around, but try to stay out of the way, we do have a show tonight," He said leaving.

"I'm giving you guys the camcorder, can you guys get some video of the backroom, and costume storage," KC said handing Zach the camera

"Jackie and I will go get some photos,"

"Ok let's meet back here in about 30 minutes, and then we can go get photos and videos of the bar," Riley suggested.

"Ok, sounds like a plan," they agreed heading separate ways.

At noonish.

"So, we did pretty well today, we know where we are gonna put the cameras, and we have some cool stuff for the case file," Riley said backing up getting ready to leave the parking lot.

"So, are we going to lunch," Sam asked looking the let pamphlet he grabbed about the place.

"Yah sounds good to me," Riley said, "Any suggestions?"

"I saw a 50s diner on our way there, we can go there," Jackie suggested.

"Good to me, how about you guys."

"Fine with me."

"Sounds good."

"Ok with me."

"Sounds fun."

"Alright agreed, 50s diner here we come. You guys need to watch for it, so I know where to go," Riley said looking at them through the mirror.

After 15 minutes of driving.

"Riley its up ahead, on the right," KC said.

"Thanks," He said merging to the right lane of traffic.

Soon they arrived at the restaurant, and were seated.

"Riley, will you split a chocolate milk shake with me," KC asked, "I want one, but not all of one," She said well jabbing him with her elbow.

"Yah sure," He said looking at her, after figuring out what he was going to get to eat.

The waitress came and took their orders. She then brought them their drinks.

"Here you kids go," She said setting the chocolate shake down, and tossing two straws down on the table.

"Thanks Riley," She said laughing as she took a sip of the shake.

They ate most of their food, when the waitress brought their bill. "You guys are the Othersiders, and my daughter loves you, Would you mind if I get a picture with you, she'll die when she finds out your in town," the waitress said.

"We don't mind at all," Riley said.

"Ok I'm gonna go get my camera out of my bag," she said disappearing to the back.

"Here we go, now I can get Dan to take the picture," she said calling the bus boy over. He took the picture quickly, and it turned out well on the camera's screen.

The gang sat back down to finish their food, when KC and Riley decided to take a sip, of their milkshake at the time, the lady not being able to turn her camera off accidental snapped a picture of them.

"Whoops sorry kids, its my fault, sigh if only I wasn't technologically challenged. Well I hope the rest of your day is nice," she said.

They left and headed back to the hotel. They went back to there hotel to find, that Alcatraz had just started playing on Cartoon Network, So they decided to hang out in the guys room, and watch what was left of it, and then head to the pool.


	4. OR: Hotel Room Service

The gang is off on a road trip. Exploring one haunting in every state minus Hawaii and Alaska. What will become of them? And How Will they change? KCxRiley and JackiexSam

So here we go, I still need help with research and such, there is a list of states I need places for on my profile :) please feel free to research and find some crazy haunted places. The list will be updated hourly lmao.

I've also been working on another chapter for Invisible, and I just started something for, Love Story. Look for those soon. But remember this is my focus!

CHAPTER 4!

Notes- Zach disappears randomly during it. Yeah I can't write Zach, so he just kinda vanishes... Sorry about that, Ill work on it I swear. And in the beginning its like, KC's written as someone who makes list, and is like organized on the surface, but its like open their locker, go into one of their bags and its like NO. I am one of those people. So organized on the surface, yet totally not. And when they are walking to the elevator, Riley doesn't actually look at KC till they are in the Elevator ;). And Sam is written as the one with a dirty mind, he seems like he'd be someone like that. Oh and the hotel has a dvd player in every room. FANCY HOTEL :)

Disclaimer- I don't own the song Hotel Room Service, or Dennys.

* * *

2 p.m. Portland, Oregon

"Jeez KC, your such an organized person, but your packing job sucks," Jackie said tossing one of the shirts that was thrown back on KC's bed. KC continued to dig through her bag trying to find her swimsuit.

"Found it," she said, just as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Sam and Zach, we'll met you guys down there, I think Riley was planning on heading down with you guys."

"Wait I'm coming with you guys," Jackie said rushing for the door. Jackie, Sam, and Zach all headed down to the pool, leaving Riley, and KC alone upstairs. 5 minutes later KC emerged from the girls room.

"Wow your so slow," Riley said heading right for the elevator as soon as the door opened.

"I'm a messy packer," she said following him.

"Doesn't surprise me," he laughed pushing the elevator button.

"Glad you think so highly of me," she said stepping into the elevator.

"Wow. You look different."

"Jeez Riley, its a bikini get over it," she said smacking his arm, as they got to the lobby.

"Ready for our rematch Ms. KC Costonis."

"Oh I'm ready Mr. Riley Litman," She said bolting for the pool.

"Ok you win, you win," He said opening the door to the pool room. KC headed for the hot tub where Jackie and Sam were, and Riley followed her.

"You guys take forever sometimes," Jackie teased, as KC slid into the hot tub.

"Only sometimes, its KC's fault she's slow," Riley said tossing his towel on a chair climbing into the hot tub.

"You make it too easy sometimes Riley, I'm not gonna try to make a joke, its just not worth it," Sam said laughing.

"What'd I say?"

"No, not gonna say it you don't even want to know."

"Someone should get their mind out of the gutter," Jackie said laughing.

"I try but it always ends up there."

"Well I haven't swam laps since we left, and I'm dying here," Riley said climbing out of the hot tub.

"Race yah," Sam yelled following him.

4 p.m. Portland Oregon

"Ok well Jackie, and I are going back up to our room to take showers, and chill and watch a movie," KC said grabbing her towel, and wrapping it around herself

"Well why don't, we all come over to your room, and watch a movie, say about 5, then when the movies over we can go to dinner," Riley suggested.

"Fine with us," Jackie said as she and KC headed for the door. The guys followed behind them. They rode up to their floor, and went there separate ways.

"See you soon, pick a good movie," Riley said looking that the girls.

5 p.m.

"So what are we watching," Riley said flopping onto KC's bed.

"Slumdog Millionaire or The Sixth Sense," KC said tossing the DVDs onto the bed.

"I vote Slumdog Millionaire, I've seen The Sixth Sense, way too many times," Sam said grabbing a spot on Jackie's bed.

"Slumdog, I thought The Sixth Sense was corny when I saw it," Riley said.

"Slumdog," said Zach sitting on the floor between the beds.

"Slumdog it is," Jackie said grabbing the DVD off KC's bed, and putting it into the player, before sitting on her bed.

"Off my bed," KC said pushing Riley off. Riley fell with a thud.

"Ouch, I shared my bed with you last night. Sharing is caring," He said sitting back on her bed.

"Fine." She said laying down on her stomach. They watched the movie in mostly silence, except for a few stray comments.

7 P.M

"So where are we going for dinner," Riley asked.

"We could go to Dennys," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good to me, they are usually pretty quick, and we should get to bed sometime right after dinner, its gonna be a long day tomorrow," Jackie said.

"Fine with me," KC said.

"So Dennys," Zach agreed. They all climbed into the Ford Flex and headed to Denny's. They arrived at Denny's and were quickly seated. Their orders were taken, and now all they had to do was kill time till they were brought their food."

"We're going to be away from home all summer, investigating haunted places, all over the states. This is so exciting," KC said.

"I know. I really hope, its nice where we go, I hear some states get pretty cold, even in the summer," said Jackie.

"May the weather be in our favor," Zach said as the waitress arrived with their food. They ate quickly, paid their bill and left.

"I have too much energy now, to go back to the hotel and sleep," KC said heading for the car.

"Well what do you propose we do till, we lose some of this energy," Riley asked.

"I don't know, but it's only 8," she said looking at her watch.

"Well, let's go back to the hotel, and then think of something," he said unlocking the car. They all climbed in the car, KC in the passenger seat, Jackie behind Riley, Zach behind KC, and Sam in the back. KC started to fiddle with the radio, stopping at a station called Z100.

"OMFG, not this song," Jackie said laughing.

"Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room," Sam said.

"WE AT THE HOTEL MOTEL HOLIDAY INN," KC and Jackie said laughing. They carried on laughing for a bit until the song got back to the chorus.

"Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room," Zach said.

"WE AT THE HOTEL MOTEL HOLIDAY INN."

"Come on Riley," KC said laughing.

"We at the hotel motel holiday inn. There yah happy," he said.

"Cut lose."

"I'm driving so that would not be smart."

"Well boo," she said laughing as the pulled into the hotel.


	5. OR: Investigation

The gang is off on a road trip. Exploring one haunting in every state minus Hawaii and Alaska. What will become of them? And How Will they change? KCxRiley and JackiexSam

So here we go, I still need help with research and such, there is a list of states I need places for on my profile :) please feel free to research and find some crazy haunted places. The list will be updated hourly lmao.

CHAPTER 5!!!

This has been the hardest chapter to write... and I keep putting it off... It's cause I'm not inspired for an investigation chapter, so those chapters will most likely be the worst.

* * *

It was 11 when the cast and crew returned to Comedysportz after spending most of the day relaxing, resting, and doing a bit more research. They decided to set up base camp near the stage.

"Ok, so Jackie, why don't you go set up a camera in the bathroom. KC go set one up in the back room, I'll take the dressing room. And Sam take the bar. So Zach, will stay here and monitor the cameras," Riley said handing out orders and cameras. The group split up and headed their separate ways.

"How's it look," KC voice said through the walkie.

"Looks good," Zach replied.

"Got a visual," Riley asked.

"Prefect."

"How's it look." Jackie asked.

"Great."

"Got anything," Sam asked.

"Yes, and it looks good."

The group all met back at base. "Let's get started. I want to go check out the backroom, since there are reports of the female apparition being spotted there," Riley said.

"I want to check that out too," KC said.

"I wanted to check out the dressing room," Sam said.

"I'll go with," Zach said.

"Ill stay there then," Jackie said taking a seat behind the monitor.

"We should take the voice recorder to see if we can catch the apparition talking or laughing," Riley said picking it up, leaving for the backroom. KC followed closely behind him.

"So why don't we take the thermal camera," Sam asked.

"Ok sounds good," Zach said picking up the camera, before he and Sam left the room.

A few minutes later Jackie voice buzzed through the walkie, "Base for you guys."

"Riley for base."

"Zach for base."

"Were you guys anywhere near the bar? I just so a flash of light go through there."

"We havent been near the bar," Riley said.

"Nope," Zach said.

"Base for Zach. Do you and Sam want to go check it," she asked.

"Sure."

"Base for Riley, Zach and Sam just went to go check it out."

"Ok, KC and I are about to do some call and response."

"So, we'll go dark in three," he said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three," they said before flipping off their headlamps.

"Hi, this KC and Riley, we mean no harm. We just want to ask you some questions," KC said, "What's you're name? Why are you here? Riley did you hear that? It sounded like laughing."

"KC you're hearing things, I haven't heard anything."

"Sure. How old are you? What year is it?"

"Ok KC, I think thats enough let's get back to base."

"Zach for base," Zach's voice buzzed through Jackie's walkie.

"Base for Zach," her voice buzzed back.

"We don't see anything, what was it exactly that you saw?"

"It was a flash of light, like what a flashlight would give off."

"I'm gonna shine the flashlight on the wall tell me if it looks anything like it," he said moving the flashlight along the wall.

"It looked like that but ten times brighter."

"Zach what's that," Sam asked pointing to a liquor bottle that was sitting there.

"Let me see."

"It's hot, and it looks like a hand print."

"It feels cool," Zach said putting his hand on the other side of the bottle.

"Look your hand print doesn't show up," Sam said well staring at the bottle through the camera. Suddenly there was the sound of a toilet flushing.

"What was that," Zach said spinning around quickly.

"A toilet."

"Well one of the reports is a toliet flushing by itself, so I hope we caught something."

"Let's head back to base."

Riley, KC, Zach, and Sam all arrived at base the same time.

"I swore I heard laughing," KC said sitting down next to Jackie.

"We heard a toilet flush," Sam said.

"We had a camera in there right," Riley asked.

"Yes," Zach said.

"Well the night is young, let's keep moving," Riley said.

"So KC, and I should go do some call and response in the bathroom," Jackie said.

"So why doesn't Zach stay here, and Sam and I can go check out the backroom," Riley said as the gang spilt up, and Zach took Jackie's place behind the monitor.

"KC to base,"

"Base to KC."

"Ok we are about to go dark in 1...2...3," she said as she and Jackie switched off the headlamps.

"Who are you? What's your name? Where are you from?"

"KC, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise, I can't explain."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Really, it was loud and like right in my ear."

"Should we head back to base then?"

"Let's ask a few more question."

"What year is it? When were you born? Jackie, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That sound it was like a weird buzz."

"I didn't hear anything."

"But did you hear a buzz."

"No."

"Well let's head back to base," KC said walking quickly towards the door.

"Nothing from the EMF detector," Sam said as the walked around the back room.

"Let's do some call and response."

"Riley for Base."

"Base for Riley, we're going dark in 1...2...3," Riley said as he and Sam flipped off their headlights.

"Is anyone there? What year is it? When were you born? What is your name? Well I think we're done here," Riley said flipping back his headlight.

"Let's head back for Base," Sam suggested.

"Well guys I think we collected a good amount of evidence, and we have alot of footage to go over, so let's back up and head out," Riley said as the gathered the equipment, and packing it up. Fifteen minutes later the Flex was loaded and they were headed back for the hotel.

* * *

Next chapter will be a shorty, with them going over evidence, then after that they are heading for Washington :)


	6. OR: Verdict

The gang is off on a road trip. Exploring one haunting in every state minus Hawaii and Alaska. What will become of them? And How Will they change? KCxRiley and JackiexSam

So here we go, I still need help with research and such, there is a list of states I need places for on my profile :) please feel free to research and find some crazy haunted places. The list will be updated hourly lmao.

CHAPTER 6!

I figured this chapter was gonna be a shorty and I dont really know how to write them showing evidence so I may not do that in the future . but yah...

* * *

"Ok, so when Riley and I were in the dressing room doing call and response., I thought I heard something, but Riley said I hadn't. Well this is actually what I thought I heard," KC said pressing play on the computer. The room fell silent as the listened to what sounded like laughing.

"It sounds like laughing," Jackie said speaking first.

"It can be explained," Riley said looking across the RV's table and Jackie and KC.

"It's cool, but I agree with Riley its explainable."

"What about that is explainable Zach," KC questioned.

"If you run you're finger across the recorder it could have picked that up."

"It's happened before Zach, and it sounded nothing like that," KC pointed out.

"I still think its explainable," Zach said.

"I have to agree It's cool, but I think its explainable," Sam said.

"Next piece of evidence," Riley said as the finished discussing the EVP.

"I went over the camera in the bar, and this was before Jackie walkied in and asked if any of us had been in there," Sam said as he pressed play. They all watched the screen what seemed to be a flash of light bouncing around the room.

"I think its a flashlight," Riley said.

"We thought that to so we tried to recreate it, and this is what we got with the flash light," Sam said pulling up and playing a different video.

"The thing we saw goes through one of the stools, the flashlight didn't," Zach said.

"I still don't think its credible," Riley said.

"I think it's credible," Jackie said.

"So do I," KC said.

"I don't think its credible either," Sam said.

"I think its explainable," Zach said.

"So Zach and I were in the bar and we saw this on one of the bottles," Zach said showing the image they found on the thermal camera.

"It looks like a hand print," KC said.

"It does and we tried it, and our hand print didn't show up," Zach said.

"I think its explainable," Riley said.

"I think its credible," Jackie said.

"I agree with Jackie," Zach said.

"I have to say credible," Sam said.

"Ok, so I went through the evidence in the ladies room, and I didn't see anything when the toilet sounded like it was flushed," Jackie said.

"So let's get your verdict," Riley said pointing at Zach so he could start.

"Not haunted, I mean we got some cool stuff, but I don't think we got enough to call it haunted," Zach said.

"I have to say haunted, that handprint, and we heard when we were in the bar," Sam said.

"I'm going to say haunted, the evidence was crazy," KC said.

"I agree with KC and Sam haunted," Jackie said.

"I say not haunted, I though everything could be explained. So thats 3 haunted, and 2 not hauted," Riley said as Sam went to post on their website.

* * *

Next chapter the rv ride to washington :)


	7. WA: The Road

The gang is off on a road trip. Exploring one haunting in every state minus Hawaii and Alaska. What will become of them? And How Will they change? KCxRiley and JackiexSam

So here we go, I still need help with research and such, there is a list of states I need places for on my profile :) please feel free to research and find some crazy haunted places. The list will be updated hourly lmao.

CHAPTER 7! Welcome to Washington.

* * *

"Time to get up KC," Riley said kicking the RV's couch.

"Why," she asked yawning.

"We're stopping for lunch."

"Do I really have to wake up," she whined sitting up.

"Yes, and we'll be there in about two hours. So if you want you can sleep through lunch and then starve till we all go out to eat later tonight."

"Fine I'm up I'm up," she said standing up staring at the floor looking for her flip flops.

"Hurry up,"

"I just woke up I'm slow."

"I don't think that's a good excuse," he teased.

"MEAN! Where's everyone else," she asked finally finding her shoes.

"They went in and grabbed a table, now hurry up."

"IHop," she asked when she stepped out of the rv.

"Zach's choice."

"Why am I not surprised," she laughed heading for the door of the IHop.

"There they are," Jackie said when Riley and KC made it into the restaurant.

"KC was slow," Riley said. He looked over at Sam, who was giggling like a mad man.

"What's so funny over there," and irritated KC asked glaring.

"You have no clue what entered my mind when Riley said that."

"And I don't want to know," she said sitting down next to Zach.

"So what type of pancakes to order," Jackie mumbled.

"I vote chocolate chip, THEY BE THE BEST," Sam said loudly.

"How does Sam have so much energy now," KC questioned staring at the menu.

"Sam always has energy he is like the energizer bunny, he just keeps going and going," Zach laughed.

They ordered, they ate, and they left.

KC slid into the booth of the RV with the team's laptop sitting on the table, she fiddled with the next case file folder on the next location.

"Scoot over, and put the team work away," Riley said sliding in next to here, "You my friend need to watch this movie, asian horror films are way better then american horror films."

"And what will we be watch," KC asked closing out of what she was working on.

"We will be watching A Tale of Two Sisters, it was remade into the more americanized version The Uninvited. And I know how much you loved that movie," he teased as he popped the dvd in.

"This is going to be a long ride," she said leaning into his side watching as the movie began to play.

* * *

Next chapter will be something, no clue yet.

I kind of consider this chapter pointless, its more of an I owe you like a ton of updates this week, so Ill write horrible stuff for you.


End file.
